Roxas and Sora under the violet moon
by Nude101
Summary: Roxas has always been in love with Sora but never really had the guts to do anything about it in-till one night under a blue moon up on the clock tower.
1. Chapter 1

**((This is the first story I have ever made I did things a bit differnt I never liked one someone would use the word "member" in there writing it sounded just wrong so I used something that sounded more Kingdom Hearty :3 I hope whoever reads it likes it and will want more please read and enjoy O I OWN NOTHING :D DUN SUE o.o))**

**Chapter 1 Roxas and Sora under the sparkling moon.**

The glittery golden blond haired boy Roxas was walking along a road in the streets of Twilight Town. The moon was at its fullest casting a glimmering sparkle of light down upon the streets. Roxas walked silently slipping in and out of the shadows trying to stay hidden. He wore a long black velvet cloak that dragged a bit as he walks, his hands were cast carelessly into his pockets, every time he'd turn a corner the moon light hit him casting a large black shadow in the form of a giant person on the brick walls of buildings that were near by.

Roxas walked on now reaching his destination the tran station, silently he climbed the stairway leading up. Roxas stopped about half way up taking a single hand out of his pocket only to trace with a single pale finger the design of the bricks, after a minute he continued to the top of the tower he slowly sat down on the edge being careful not to fall, once seated he took out a neatly wrapped blue sea salt ice cream bar he brought with him. Roxas couldn't help himself but half grin as he popped it into his mouth slowly savoring ever bite of his delectable frozen treat as he looked around at the beauty of the town someone placed a pale hand on his shoulder, upon feeling the non threatening touch he jumped slightly his head jolted quickly to see who it was, standing there breaking into a fit of giggles by Roxas reaction was the chocolate spiky brown haired boy that Roxas recognized quickly as Sora.

The chocolate browned haired boy Sora gazed upon the bright sparkly spiky haired boy Roxas still unable to help but giggle at how Roxas reacted when he snuck up on him.

"Hey there Roxy" Sora voice chimed piercing through the silence of the night.

Eventually Roxas just rolled his eyes as he responded to Sora. "Hey Sory" he had used the pet names they gave each other awhile back.

"Do you care if I join you for a midnight snack Roxy?"

Roxas half grinned looking at Sora, "Did you bring your own treat?"

Sora nodded as he reached into his baggy red shorts to pull out a neatly wrapped sea salt ice cream bar. Carefully he sat down on the ledge by Roxas being sure not to slip as he took the plastic off it and popped it into his small mouth smiling happily.

"It is such a beautiful moon we have tonight" Sora said suddenly. Roxas nodded once to tell him that he agreed with him. Sora looked at Roxas while he was looking at the full moon he had a good side view of the blond that was sitting by him. The moon shinned brightly down on Roxas so as Sora was looking at him he could easily admire his beautiful flowing locks of golden blond hair that just seemed to be glittering and sparkling brightly with the moon on it. Roxas turned his head feeling Sora looking at him he locked his perfectly shaded bright sparkling sea blue eyes with Sora's identical perfectly rounded orbs of eyes. Sora quickly looked away whence Roxas caught him looking at him with cheeks that became stained with a dark rosy red blush. Sora sat quietly folding his arms in hopes Roxas didn't see the hot rosy red blush that stained his cheeks.

Originally Sora had been wondering aimlessly around looking for Roxas in high hopes that he would come across him there was something he had been meaning to get off his chest for a few months now but every time he tried to tell him or even see him Sora couldn't find it in him to tell him it just killed Sora inside knowing that he couldn't find it in himself to tell Roxas he had been mentally kicking himself about this. While Sora was lost in thought Roxas had been looking at him silently the whole time taking in his every feature that was on his perfectly identical body. After they both finished there midnight snack both boys stood up they both had said there good byes and were ready to part ways.0

"Sora wait" Roxas said lowly in a whisper.

Sora stopped in his tracks and innocently looked at Roxas as Roxas walked over to him. Before Sora could really register what was going on Roxas had pinned him up against the wall of the clock tower. Slowly he leaned in close to him and softly pressed there lips together. Sora's whole body froze completely in shock by the kiss having not been expecting Roxas to kiss him he soon softly kissed him back so that they would glide with each other. Roxas soon wrapped his arms around Sora's waste slowly Roxas pulled Sora closer to him deeping the kiss ever so passionately. As Roxas pulled Sora closer to his body Sora gently wrapped his own arms around Roxas neck deeping the kiss as well. As the kiss continued Roxas soon ran a hand down Sora's back softly at fist becoming rougher as the kiss went on. Feeling Roxas rub his back Sora couldn't help but let out a soft moan echo into the silence of the night.

Upon hearing Sora moan made Roxas blush darkly as he then slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth he started to rub Sora's back rougher now as he let a single hand travel up the back of Sora's shirt trying to slowly inch it off. The boys broke apart with red faces both craving the other slowly Sora took off his shirt while Roxas was taking off his long black velvet cloak along with a t-shirt he wore underneath blushing both boys looked at each other as they slowly slipped off there shorts saving there underwear for last. Without a word knowing what to do Sora slowly got down onto his knees in front of Roxas and pulled his underwear down to his ankles slowly seeing Roxas throbbing hard keyblade in view this made both boys blushes dark. Slowly without a word Sora leaned forward to gently kiss the tip of Roxas's keyblade lightly.

This made Roxas bit his lip back hard trying to fight of a incoming whimper. Sora then softly sucked on it's tip hopping for a reaction from the blond who was now unable to help but let out a soft moan out as his hips thrusted forward wanting more contact. Slowly Sora slipped down and took his whole length into his mouth. Roxas placed a single hand on Sora's head letting his fingers intertwine with Sora's spiky hair as Sora slowly at first softly began to bob his head on it as he sucks. Roxas closes his eyes moaning softly thrusting harshly into the boy's mouth fast. Moaning Sora roughly started to suck faster now humming around it to insure Roxas had maxim pleasure. Moaning louder now his eyes starting to glaze over from pleasure Roxas precums. Tasting Roxas's precum made Sora want more he then took it out quickly licks down it's length like it was a sea salt ice cream he was licking before quickly taking it back into his mouth and deep throating him fast humming around it as he now rubbed Roxas's sides desperate for more.

Roxas kept moaning louder and louder his moans breaking though the silent night his eyes widened knowing he was close to his peck.

"S-Sora?" he whimpered out.

Sora innocently looks up at Roxas in response.

"I-I am going to..." he moaned now thrusting hard into his mouth one last time as he cums hard into Sora's mouth. Blushing Sora swallowed it all slowly takes it out and licking it trying to make sure he got every last sweet drop of his sweet cum. Slowly Roxas crouched down onto his knees and kissed Sora softly on his lips quickly stands up.

"M-my turn to return the favor" he said quietly. Sora slowly slipped off his underwear blushing hard as he stood up himself knowing already what Roxas was going to do he turned around and bent over. Roxas softly grabbed Sora's sides as he slowly pushes his keyblade into Sora's small keyhole.

"Man your tight" he said quietly. Sora only whimpered a nod as Roxas wrapped his arms around his waste pulling his body as close to his as he could.

Sora closed his eyes tightly as Roxas started to thrust into him slowly at first as he did Sora couldn't help but moan quietly enjoying this"C-come on R-Roxy harder" he whimpers.

Hearing this Roxas quickly increased his speed and started pounding into Sora harder now he went in deeper. Sora moans softly during this. Roxas now nails his keyblade into Sora's sweet spot hard. This gave a loud him a loud moan from Sora.

"r-right there harder" he whines panting.

As Roxas started nailing into Sora's sweet spot in fear of being over herd he pulled Sora into a rough hard kiss to muffle his sounds. As Sora moaned into the kiss he let one of his hands travel down to his own keyblade quickly starts to jack himself off in time with Roxas's hard thrusts. Moaning louder with each thrust Sora broke away from the kiss now panting he jacked himself off harder.

"ROXY" he screamed his name as he started to cum hard. Almost as soon as Sora had cummed Roxas then cums hard into Sora's body filling him to the brim with a sticky mess slowly he pulls out of him panting and blushing hard. Both boys were flushed completely red by now as they slowly pulled there things on. After they were clothed Roxas sat down up against the wall panting. Sora slowly laid down his head on Roxas lap. Roxas began petting him softly grinning shyly.

"Roxy" Sora squeaked out.

Roxas looked down at him when hearing his name.

"I-I l-love you c-can I be your boyfriend?" Roxas only grinned smugly and nodded once.

As Roxas looked up at the shinning sparkling moon he smiled knowing that he was now he had been completed that night yeah he still had no heart but he knew he was now complete.


	2. Chapter 2

{{My second chapter :D}} The spiky glittery golden haired boy stood up stalk straight and extended a hand to the chocolate brown spiky haired boy who looked so much like him the moon was still at it's fullest casting a long shadow on them both "Hey Sora want to do something dangerous and fun?" Roxas spoke lowly. Sora blinks once confused "Um sure Roxy" he said hesitantly. Roxas took his hand into his own as he walked to the ledge of the clock tower grinning as he tried keeping his balance on the ledge with Sora standing right by him. Sora looked nervously at him. "R-Roxy?" he squeaked out. Roxas grins "Don't worry we'll live" Roxas and Sora both jumped off Sora was now clinging to Roxas scared out of his mind. Before they had a chance to hit the bottom Roxas extended a hand and opened a portal the two boys fell through it. Soon they found themselves drenched head to toe in water. Sora shook the water out of his hair as he looks around recognizing were they were. "T-the island?" he panted out. "yup told you we'd live" he says kissing Sora's cheek softly before heading to shore with Sora swimming behind. Once on the shore Roxas took his soaking wet shirt off along with his shorts, Sora blushed doing the same not wanting to be in wet clothing. Roxas grinned playfully now removing his own underwear, Sora seeing him strip them off only blushed darker as he did the same. Roxas rolls his eyes as he then dives back into the water throwing his head back as he shook the water out of his spiky golden blond hair ironically enough the sun was now coming up as Roxas shook the water out of his hair the sun beamed down on him making him almost glow in its light. The whole time Sora watched blushing dark red. "Sora are you going to stand there blushing or come in?" Roxas taunted him. Sora still blushing slowly came into the water finding it cool and refreshing. Roxas splashed Sora in a instant when he entered. Sora pouts "Hey" he trys shielding his face splashing back. Roxas snickers softly as he then raged a full out war on Sora attacking him with waves after waves of water. After awhile Sora gave up and grinned "Hey Roxy I bet I could suck you off while were in the water". Roxas's cheeks became stained with a light pink blush "T-Then prove it" he said nervously. Sora giggles as he same over to him his head disappearing into the water in front of him. He smiles quickly forces Roxas's keyblade into his mouth without taking any water in. Roxas threaded his fingers in Sora's messy wet hair blushing. Sora grins as he quickly started to roughly suck him off. Roxas moans in pleasure unable to help it he thrusts into Sora's mouth desperate for more. Sora gags a bit but continues to roughly suck him off faster moaning and humming around it. Roxas moans louder now precumming already he throws his head back as he moans thrusting faster into Sora's mouth. Sora moans now beginning to deep throat Roxas really enjoying sucking him off and being his bitch. Roxas moans louder "S-Sora" he said as he was reaching his peak. Sora ignores him as he roughly deep throats him faster wanting him to cum. Moaning louder now he cums hard into Sora's mouth. Sora quickly swallows it all down blushing as he then comes up for air. Roxas blushes as he kisses the panting Sora. Panting he kisses back grinning. Roxas's eyes full of lust bends Sora over a near by rock quickly he grips his sides and shoves his keyblade up his keyhole and starts slamming into his tight. In shook Sora yelps out a moan. Roxas slams into Sora's sweet spot hard moaning. Sora pulled Roxas into a kiss to muffle his own moans as he began to jack off now filling up with pleasure. Moaning louder Roxas kept nailing his sweet spot harder now Roxas cums hard in Sora filling up his body. Feeling his sticky cum fill him up Sora moans as he cums hard all over the rock. Roxas pulls out of him cumming so much that it leaked out of Sora's body. Panting both boys headed to shore and laid back in the soft sand soaking up the sun both boys were smiling happily as they looked up at the sun.


End file.
